We Are Not Your Kind of People ((REVISED)
by adiiosToreador
Summary: For several years, Lilith has been horribly bullied and she's reaching her breaking point. When she does the unthinkable, she meets someone who can give her what she wants for something of hers in return. ((OC Story! OC/Kenny in later chapters))


**Hey guys! I promised you all a re-write of this! I think this one is going to turn out better because I have an actual idea for a plot, plus I changed Lilith's story around so she's more realistic. Also, her depression and self-loathing is a lot more visible.**

**I don't think this chapter is very important to the plot. It's mainly just a snapshot of Lilith's life, and when the bullying began.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. SP belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I only own Lilith.**

* * *

_Down at South Park Elementary, everything was going by normally; The students were seated in Mr. Garrisons fifth grade classroom, Cartman was tormenting Kyle, Stan was visibly annoyed by the two, and Kenny was sitting at his desk waiting for something to come and kill him._

_An average day really._

_The bell rang, signaling the start of school and Mr. Garrison walked in the classroom, Mr. Mackey and an unknown student in tow. Mr. Mackey cleared his throat for attention._

_"Mkay class." He began. "This is your new classmate mkay. Her name is Lilith so treat her with respect mkay." The girl now identified as Lilith waved to the class shyly. _

_The classed eyed Lilith, obviously unimpressed. Lilith had shoulder length black hair, black eyes and pale skin. She wore a simple black coat with red buttons that was open to reveal a black dress, mismatched knee highs, and black combat boots. In her hair was a hairband with cat ears, and her coat had pins with videogame logos and little phrases._

_Great. The thought crossed almost everyone's mind. We're stuck with the weirdo._

_"Well I'll leave you to Mr. Garrison mkay." Mr. Mackey excused himself._

_"Alright Lilith," Mr. Garrison picked up his clipboard and wrote her name on the roster, checking to see if there were any empty seats. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself while I figure out a seat for you."_

_"Okay! My name is Lilith Thompson. I moved here from Utah. My dad was a mortician and my mom was a psychiatrist, so she works with all kinds of crazy people. But since we had to move they had to quit their jobs." Lilith was beaming. Her voice was really upbeat, and she seemed a little too cheerful to be introducing herself. "Hmmm what else...oh! I wanna be a mortician like my dad when I grow up!" _

_"Weirdo!" _

_Someone "coughed" into their arm, making the entire class laugh. Lilith looked around, confused and joined in on the laughter._

_"Alright alright, that's enough." Mr. Garrison restored order. "That was very nice Lilith. Now for your seat, take that empty seat next to Pip. Pip, raise your hand." A blond boy near the back raised his hand excitedly. Lilith practically skipped to her seat, which made everyone share a look that clearly said, "Look at this loser."_

_"Hello. My name is Phillip but everyone calls me 'Pip' because they hate me." Pip held out his hand for her to shake it. Lilith grinned and eagerly shook his hand._

_"Well I'll call you Pip but for a different reason." _

_"Oh?" Pip questioned. "What reason is that?"_

_"Because Pip is a cool nickname!"_

_..._

_As the year went on, Lilith mostly flew under the radar. Pip had quickly became her best friend along with another blond named Butters. The three were practically inseparable, always having playdates with each other and having dinner and study groups at each others houses. _

_None of the other students wanted anything to do with Lilith. She was too out there, too optimistic, too strange for their liking. She dressed like one of the goth kids, but she was just so...happy and excited. It was pretty annoying._

_Not only did they find Lilith's constant happiness irritating, the other students thought she was a know it all and arrogant only because she corrected anyone who got a math problem wrong. They felt like Lilith thought she was smarter than everyone, just because she's good at math. But they didn't know that math was the only subject she excelled in._

_For the most part they tolerated her. _

_Until they discovered her tics._

_Dear god her tics._

_If she was bored in class she'd tap her pencil against her desk, hum while she drew or, even worse, sing. While Lilith usually sang in a soft voice, it was still highly aggravating. _

_But everyone still left her alone._

_Things were going pretty well for Lilith. She was a bit saddened that none of the other students seemed to like her very much, but it's alright. She has Pip and Butters, and she's perfectly happy with that._

_It's lunchtime, and it was a pretty boring day. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, which is quite unusual for South Park. _

_After Lilith received her tray from the lunch ladies she began to walk to her usual table, not noticing that one of her boot laces were untied. _

_"Whoa!" Lilith's cry caught everyone's attention. All eyes were on her as she fell to the ground, face first into her tray._

_The lunchroom exploded with laughter and jeers. Students were crowding around her, trying to get a picture for their Facebooks._

_Lilith looked up in shock, and that just made everyone laugh harder. Mashed potatoes were stuck to her face and hair, and her face had splotches of grease from the collared greens. Embarrassed, she stood up abruptly and pushed through the crowd, nearly tripping over her shoelace again. Lilith ran out of the lunchroom, a concerned Pip and Butters following her._

_It only went downhill from there_

* * *

_The students then graduated from elementary school and are now sixth graders. The lunchroom incident was long forgotten, but that doesn't mean Lilith was off the hook from the torment._

_Unfortunately, Lilith's friends were always the prime targets for Cartman's bullying and he was merciless. But Lilith was always there to defend them, therefore making her a target too._

_While Cartman may be a major asshole, he still wouldn't hit a girl. But he had other ways of making her suffer._

_For example, the worm prank. _

_Cartman had recruited Craig and Clyde to find as many worms as possible. To prepare for his prank, Cartman himself had stolen Lilith's lunchbox out of her backpack. Just as he hoped, Lilith packed a sandwich, chips, double stuffed Oreos wrapped with saran wrap, and a juice box. Taking the worms from his goons, Cartman quickly hid some of them in her sandwich, in the lunchbox itsself, and inside her backpack._

_"Alright good work boys." Cartman high fived Craig and Clyde. "Now to wait for lunch."_

_..._

_"Dude why do you keep looking at Lilith?" Stan looked at Cartman in disgust. "Do you have a crush on her or something?"_

_"Hell no!" Cartman shouted, glaring at Stan. "Craig Clyde and I played the best prank ever-"_

_Cartman was then interrupted by screaming. He turned around to see Lilith standing up, her hand clasped over her mouth eyes widened in fear._

_Here we go._

_Lilith then rushed to the nearest trashcan and was apparently vomiting judging from the sounds. People wrinkled their nose in disgust, and "Eww'd" loudly. _

_"Jesus Fatass what did you do?!" Kyle stared at the scene in horror. _

_"Oh my fucking god!" Cartman roared with laughter. "She screamed like a little bitch! Holy shit this is too good!" He pounded the table with his meaty fist._

_Pip had reached across the table for Lilith's lunchbox. He peeled apart the bread and instantly paled. He said something to Butters who looked equally shocked and ran off, shouting for the nurse. Pip disposed of Lilith's ruined lunch and comforted his friend who was still vomiting. He rubbed her back and wrapped an arm around her when she was finished, taking her to the water fountain in the hallway._

_"Oh my god!" Cartman's laughter hasn't ceased. "Did you see the look on her face?!" A few other students were laughing along with him, not knowing exactly what happened._

_..._

_Since the worm prank, Lilith was now Cartman's favorite victim. _

_His bullying ranged from tame (tripping her in the hallways, stealing her cat hairband and hiding it somewhere, knocking her books out of her hands) to just cruel (throwing rocks at her if he saw her outside of school, throwing her into trashcans, and tripping her down the stairs) other students would join in on bullying poor Lilith, and it shown no signs of letting up. _

_Sixth grade went into seventh and Lilith was still the subject of torment. This time, the girls decided it was their turn. Her hair was pulled, and she often found herself being cornered in the bathroom and punched repeatedly until she begged for them to stop. _

_But the harassment didn't stop at physical, it was also emotional._

_Cartman would tell Lilith everyday how ugly she is and insult her appearance. Everything was obviously starting to take it's toll on the once optimistic girl. Every time something happened, Lilith would just stare glumly at her feet and hold back tears. Crying was now the norm for her._

_She was changing, and everyone could see it. Lilith wasn't so optimistic and happy anymore, didn't smile as much, she was much quieter, and kept close to her two faithful friends._

_However, Pip and Butters didn't know what to do. They were losing their friend, but they didn't know to what. The only thing they could do was stay with her through this time, and give her reassurance that they would never turn on her._

* * *

_Highschool. The place where you can start with a clean slate._

_But not in this place._

_Middle school was done with and everyone is now a freshman. Everyone was suffering from the same thing; Hormones._

_All of the girls of South Park Highschool were catching the attention of the boys, and vise versa. Stan Marsh had stolen Lilith's heart after his on again off again girlfriend Wendy Testaburger had ended it. Stan had become a goth and mainly hung around the goth kids and Lilith. The two would often sit at a diner and drink coffee together. She would listen to him rant about how the world sucks and fell harder for him. _

_It was the middle of September when she finally got the courage to ask him out, and to her surprise he said yes._

_The relationship lasted for a few weeks and for the first time in a long time, she felt happy. _

_Until she found Stan kissing Wendy in an empty classroom, and him admitting to using Lilith to get her attention._

_The next time Lilith saw him in the hallway she did something she never expected. She marched up to him, her eyes filled with hurt and rage._

_And kicked him. Hard._

_Square in the groin._

_With those infamous combat boots._

_Seeing Stan writing in pain on the ground felt oddly satisfying. Just for good measure, she kicked him again and walked away calmly from an enraged Wendy._

_Apparently, Stan's injury caused him to miss football tryouts. Which means he can't play for the season. And that didn't sit well with Stan and his friends._

_As if it were possible, they hated Lilith even more._

_..._

_Later that day, Wendy and Lilith engaged in a fight that no one would ever forget. Lilith got in some good hits, but Wendy was fueled by the anger of her wounded boyfriend, and that she had dated Stan when they were broken up. Wendy was the winner and both girls had received detention. Wendy serving two weeks for starting the fight, and Lilith serving one week for not stopping it._

_When the counselor pulled Lilith into her office to see if everything was alright, Lilith told her everything. Starting in fifth grade up to now._

_The counselor then had a long phone call with Lilith's mother._

_..._

_That night, Lilith's parents had scheduled an appointment with a mental health doctor. The doctor diagnosed her with depression and wrote up a prescription for medicine, and recommended a counselor. _

_Lilith cried herself to sleep that night when she realized she needs pills to be happy again._

* * *

**I'm not going to lie, I felt horrible writing this up :c**

**But, I think I like this version better!**

**Read and Review?**

**~Raine**


End file.
